Curses make the Heart Grow Fonder
by Rose-Writer17
Summary: Aurora is still very much awake as the sun sets on that faithful day, but her dear godmother is missing. Worried, Diaval goes in search of her, only to find her in Aurora's place. Tension in the Kingdom is rising, and the two of them do everything in their power to help poor Maleficent, but how do you cure something if you're not even sure what it is? Ratings will change
1. Chapter 1

**And the new story has arrived! **

**Yes, I couldn't really wait to upload it for you guys. However, I am more clueless for how this story will go then my last story, fallen feathers and tattered hearts. ****The response to that story, by the way, blew me away and I hope you like this one even more!**

**I have a few interesting ideas in mind, but you will have to bear with my insanity.**

**Umm... that's all I think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aurora grasped the tip of her right index finger tightly as she stared out the large window of her bedroom. The sun was darkening, it would set soon. She felt it difficult to breath, she had imagined her last moments so differently. She had imagined it in the open, perhaps in the Moors, surrounded by the few people she loved dearly. Her aunts, Diaval…Maleficent. The name felt strange, foreign to her tongue, but somehow suited her unique godmother. Her dear godmother, whose curse would soon end her life. She had felt betrayed, angry, heartbroken when she learned the truth of her life. All of it a lie. She had no aunts, her father was very much alive, she was a princess, and her life would end before it had even begun.<p>

Her heart ached, for now that anger had dissipated, and she longed to be in her godmothers arms. She longed to see her pretty bird, Diaval. Play one last game with him. She didn't care of what Maleficent had done to her as a child. Aurora _knew _she loved her now. Otherwise, why would her servant have raised her? Why would she share such lovely stories and dark secrets with her? Why would she trust Aurora so, allow her into her most treasured Moors? These could only be acts of love.

The sun was beginning to set, and Aurora allowed a few tears to fall. This was it, now she would die. Her aunts had tried in vain to cheer her up, flittering about as they narrated that true love's kiss could break her curse. But she had no true love. Phillip had stirred something in her heart, definitely. And with time, she was sure she could grow to love him, with time. But that was the one thing she didn't have; time.

The sun had just touched the far hillside, beginning to disappear from view. The skies began to change colour; soft yellow, a warm orange, a deep red. Pink and purple followed, until the sun had completely set and the sky had turned dark.

And Aurora still had her eyes wide open, staring at the window.

Nothing had happened, she was still awake. She looked around her, the room still exactly the same. She pinched her shoulder hard, and winced at the very real stinging. No, she was most definitely awake.

But the question was how?

Had the curse been a hoax? Was it supposed to occur _after _the sun had set? No, her aunts had definitely said before. Then again, her aunts had never really been good with timing.

The bedroom door slammed open, revealing the wild looking king. Her _father_. Somehow, the word wasn't as much of a comfort to her as she imagined. He was followed by many guards, and her three now miniature aunts.

"Aurora!" They cried, hurrying to flutter over and surround her.

"Oh Aurora! Thank goodness you're alright!" Knotgrass cried, not even trying to contain her happiness. Or her shock.

"The curse didn't work," Stefan whispered, taking slow steps towards Aurora. He held her face with his rough hands, and his eyes pierced into hers, inspecting her grimly. He dropped his hands and stood there for a long time, seeming deep in thought, most likely thinking through all the reasons this could have happened, just as Aurora had done previously. Everyone watched him, waiting in silence for his declaration.

All of a sudden, the grim look disappeared, as if something had suddenly clicked in his head. And a wide grin suddenly spread across face.

It was terrifying

"The curse didn't work," his smile widened "the witch is dead!"

Aurora, the guard, and the pixies all let out a gasp. Could it be? Had Maleficent's curse not worked because she was dead? It all made horrid sense to her, without Maleficent, any magic of hers would dissipate, and the curse would no longer be sustained.

The guard thought through their kings words, slower then Aurora, and then a chorus of cheers suddenly joined the kings. Aurora feel to the floor, feeling numb. Her godmother was _dead_. Her heart ached with new pain, tears gushing as she sobbed into her hands. The pixies, surprisingly, were also looking sadly at one another, grabbing each other's hands.

Aurora took it back, she could handle the curse. She would handle anything, but not this. This was too much for her to bear. And what would Diaval do? She could see the poor bird now. He had sworn his life to her servitude, and they insisted there was nothing more. But there was no way to hide the longing, loving look he had in his eyes when he gazed at the fairy, his queen. And it was also obvious by their light banters and moments together that that Maleficent enjoyed his company too. Would Diaval live alone now, his one friend in the world now taken from him? Or would he simply decide that he wouldn't live without and- Aurora cried harder at this thought- share Maleficent's fate? Judging by how much he seemed to care for Maleficent, Aurora was certain he would choose the second option.

She was going to lose both her godparents, and instead she had a maniac King as her father. Said King had finished his cheering, and called upon a tall, important looking man. He announced a grand celebration to take place tonight, both for the return of his daughter and- more importantly of course- for the death of Maleficent, witch of the Moors.

A festival to commence a death, it made Aurora sick to her stomach.

The king came to Aurora after that, kneeling in front of her. "I know you're hurt, Aurora. I know that you don't know me, and I probably haven't given you the best idea of me so far. But I promise you, now that that devil is dead, you have nothing to fear and we can be happy together. A family." He attempted a smile, and the result frightened her.

Aurora had many cruel things she wanted to say at the moment, but instead she faked her own smile. She would go along with this, for now. She would listen to her psychotic father until the night was over and she was sent to a bedroom, where she could scream and cry to herself. But disobeying now would cause nothing but trouble.

He touched her cheek with a rough hand, she was sure it was meant to be soothing. "Now go, get cleaned up and dry your tears. Then the maids will take you to pick out a dress for the celebration tonight." He got up then, pulling her up with him.

Aurora nodded, and the pixies once again made their presence known. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you washed up." Flittle said, a sad smile on not only her face, but on all three of the pixies.

Aurora didn't speak, allowing herself to be dragged away by her aunts. Memories of her godmother flashed before her eyes, and her heart squeezed painfully. She didn't want to celebrate.

She wanted to die

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Sound promising? If it doesn't, it will...<strong>

**Review...you know you want to ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, Hello**

**This is Bella's husband. Bella just gave birth to our new baby boy a couple of hours ago, and I'm sitting with her in hospital. It has been quite traumatic for the two of us The baby ran out of oxygen and Bella has lost a lot of blood, so the two of them are going to be here for a while. Hopefully they'll be fine, their both fighters.**

**She already had this typed up, and she did want to post it mainly because she doubts she'll have another chapter up for a while. I know, she gives birth and she's thinking about fanfiction :/ **

**Anyway we hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>The pixies had left Aurora to the care of her maids. She refused to let them in while she bathed, and insisted she could dress herself. The dress she had been given was beautiful, and if Aurora wasn't in such a mood, she would have loved it. The dress was light blue, with Gossamer sleeves and a skirt that cascaded outward from her hips. The rest of the dress was made from shimmering fabric that was soft to touch, most likely silk.<p>

The maids chatted away as they combed Aurora's hair into something suitable for the celebration. Her hair was secured into a bun with some of it surrounding the bun in a braid. Small, white butterfly pins decorated her golden locks.

Just as the maids were adding the final touches to Aurora, the pixies reappeared.

"Oh!" they all gasped, twirling around Aurora

"You're so pretty," Thistlewit said, almost shyly

"Beautiful!" Knotgrass agreed

"Not that you weren't before." Flittle added quickly

"Oh come come! Let's get you to the party!" the maids cried.

"We'll do it." Knotgrass replied quickly. Flittle and Thistlewit looked at her, and she gave them an odd look back, before pulling Aurora along. Aurora was curious.

"Where were you? Before, I mean. While I was getting ready." She questioned

The three pixies looked at each other, each begging the other one to answer. They were _definitely _hiding something.

"Oh, well… we were just…going back to the cottage! To get you your things and move them to your new room!" Knotgrass answered, kicking Flittle, who then nodded her agreement.

Aurora narrowed her eyes at them, and they bit their lips.

"Oh… the ballroom is right there!" Thistlewit jumped in "you better go now, don't want to be late to your own ball!" They all rushed out agreements.

"Aren't you coming?" Aurora asked, to which they shook their heads.

"Later. Bye now! Enjoy yourself." And before she could reply they quickly flew away.

Aurora thought about her aunts' odd behaviour, then dismissed it. They would talk later, she would find them no matter where they flew.

Aurora stepped into the crowded ballroom, bracing herself for the worst.

It seemed to her that the King had somehow managed to fit the entire Kingdom into the ballroom. All important looking men and women, dressed in bright, festive colours and looking down their noses at one another. Almost every one begged Aurora for a dance, and she continued to decline. This of course caught the attention of her father.

"Aurora, I know that you're tired but these are very important people, what they think about you is crucial. You are representing us." He had said through gritted teeth.

His words had only made refusing the men easier

Aurora was now carefully watching the large doors, patiently waiting for her aunts to fly in. Their strange dismissal of her had left her on edge, and she wanted answers.

Her eyes flew to a man dressed in black, who hurried passed the doors. A black _leather jacket_. And she only knew one person, or bird, that dressed like that.

_Diaval, _she though excitedly.

She pushed her way through the masses of people, reaching the door and hurrying down the hallway as fast as she could.

Aurora caught up to him as he walked down the hall, his hair seeming dishevelled and his hands fisted. Diaval, hearing her breath, turned, only for Aurora to slam into him.

"Aurora?" he said, shocked. Aurora looked up at him to answer, but the words died down in her throat when she saw his face. He looked wild, his skin pale and his eyes bloodshot. A large cut ran down from his right eye, and another across his chest.

She hugged him tighter, and the poor raven-man carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe you're alive," he said softly

A loud cheer from the ballroom shocked them apart, and Diaval snapped out of his daze.

"You need to leave, Aurora. Go back to the party." He said quickly.

"What? No!" she cried, and Diaval looked at her sharply.

"Look, I know you're confused, and so am I. You're godmother knocked me out, and I haven't seen her since. And as much as it pleases me to know the curse didn't work, it only makes me worry more for her."

Tears fell down Aurora's cheeks "They, think…they think she's…dead. And that's why the curse didn't work." Diaval was already shaking his head, and Aurora felt a shred of hope.

He looked around before sighing and leaning closer. "When I woke up, Maleficent had turned me back into a raven. And just before the sun set, I became a man again. I don't know why she would do that, but I took it as a sign that she was alive."

Aurora bit her lip, not at all convinced. Many creatures had magic. And even if Maleficent had changed him, there was no guarantee she had lived much longer after that.

"I _know _she's alive, Aurora. I can feel it." He said firmly "but you really need to go now. What I'm doing now is dangerous, and mistress would kill me if she knew I put you in harm's way."

"Well, I'm not letting you leave without me." She replied stubbornly.

"Really," he raised an eyebrow "So you want to come with me? You, being the _princess_, who has suddenly reappeared after sixteen years, curse free, plans on _sneaking _around the castle searching for a fairy that has been proclaimed dead, in a frilly dress that throws light?" he gave her a look and she bit her lip.

"People don't know who I am," he continued "And I have been sneaking around for years, I know the castle back to front. I will be much more successful on my own."

It hurt to admit, but Diaval was right.

"Promise me," she whispered "promise me that if… _when _you find her, you'll tell me. Please, Diaval. I love her too." Diaval gave her a small, sad smile.

"I know you do. I promise." Diaval embraced her again.

"Be safe," Aurora whispered, and felt Diaval nod.

When they let go of each other, Aurora heard someone muttering, and she turned to see who it was. The King, seeming angry, stalked towards her. When she turned back, Diaval was gone.

Stefan began was furiously talking as he pulled her back to the ball, babbling about her 'disgraceful behaviour' , but all Aurora could think about was her godparents.

_Please, for both our sakes, let Diaval find her, _she prayed to whatever higher force could hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS!**

**I'm back! Still in hospital but I'm back, and with another chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews so far, and your kind words. My baby is still a bit sick but beautiful, and I am much better. He is still nameless though, and any ideas would be appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now there is a lovely story by Geminiwolf89, its called Keep the peace. It is a lovely story which I urge you to check out, i am adoring it.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

><p>While it calmed him that she had thought to hide so well from Stefan, she could have at least made it easier for her servant to find her. But something told her she didn't want to be found.<p>

As he searched the kingdom for the third time, an idea suddenly occurred to him. What if she had made it so _only _Diaval could find her? What if she _had _left him in his raven form, and it had been some other magic that had changed him back? Maybe it was a message, she was in a room where only a raven could find her, not a man.

Diaval knew only one room like that, for he was the one who had told his mistress of the room. It seemed to have no door, only a window from which he had seen the burnt remains of the Kingdom's spinning wheels. Diaval ran a hand through his hair, because he knew that if she was there, another possibility he had dreaded was entirely likely.

His mistress had taken the curse in place of Aurora.

He hurried to the side of the castle when the window of the room was. He begged in his mind for his assumption to be false. His mistress couldn't have taken the curse, couldn't doom herself to an eternity of death sleep. Tears cascaded down his cheeks at the thought of his mistress with such a curse. To never see her laugh again, or pull tricks. Never to hear her voice again, it would kill him.

He had spent almost 2 decades by her side, hiding his feelings and obeying her every command. He watched her constantly, and knew more of her than she did herself. He had seen her in her strongest moments, but also in her weakest. He had been there not only to serve her, but to comfort her. There to talk to when thoughts troubled her, there to pet when the ghost of her wings would haunt her at night. There to keep away her nightmares. And every day he only loved her more.

He couldn't lose her, she was everything to him.

The window he wanted was too far to climb, he would certainly fall in this clumsy form. How had Maleficent gotten in? How had the guards before her moved the spinning wheels to the room? There had to be a way.

As if some mighty power had heard him, a gust of wind blew a large, cloth painting into his face, and he angrily pressed it back into the wall. The very _smooth_ wall, unlike the normal bumpy stones that created the rest of the castle. He let his hands feel along the painting, and made out a door knocker. He pushed the painting aside frantically, revealing a small, wooden doorway.

Diaval pulled the door open and was met with a long row of stairs. Usually Diaval was very clumsy when it came to steps, but now he ran straight down them, skipping two, three steps in a row.

The place was a graveyard of spinning wheels, and it smelled of dust and ancient smoke. There must have been hundreds cramped into the room, all mangled and broken.

All but one

New tears streamed fresh down his face as he ran over, and he let out an ear-piercing scream. His mistress lay crumpled on the floor, her finger stained with dry blood.

He fell to the floor, turning her lifeless face to him. "No, no..mistress. please…" his tears kept flowing, sliding down his cheeks and onto hers. He clutched her body to him and screamed, wailed and cried for what seemed like a century.

He didn't care of someone heard him, he _wanted _to die, right now, to be with his mistress. No, she wasn't dead, but she might as well be. Aurora would shatter when she heard this, the whole of the Moors would mourn her passing. How could she have done this? To him, to Aurora, to _anyone. _ He would have taken the curse, had he only known it possible. Maleficent was important not only to him but to many. She was his universe, he would've manned any curse for her. He meant little to anyone, it should have been him.

He clutched her body to his chest, seeing her ruby red lips through blurred eyes. They didn't move, no matter how hard he willed them to.

His heart ached as he bundled her in her robes, lifting her from the ground into his arms. He was going to take her back to the Moors, to the cave ruins where she had resigned. And he would find a way to break the curse, even if took him the rest of his life.

He remembered his promise to Aurora, and a few more tears fell as he carried the fairy up the stairs. He listened carefully for guards, even though he knew it was too late for even them to be up, before running down the corridor, his mistress laying peacefully in his arms.

Aurora's bedroom was not far from the room of needles, and he hurried to get their before he was caught. He stood to the side and kicked at the door carefully, and not a second later it flew open.

Aurora pulled him inside, not realising what, or more precisely _whom, _she was carrying. The door closed and Aurora turned, freezing when she immediately recognised the wrapped body and the horns that were still obvious.

"She's… she's not dead." Diaval said softly, and her eyes snapped to his.

He closed his eyes and fought the urge to cry again. "She took your curse."

Aurora 's tears fell freely as Diaval placed Maleficent carefully on the bed. They looked at her, lying peaceful and unaware of the heart ache her decision had caused.

Whispers could be heard outside her door, her aunts had returned. Aurora's eyes widened, wondering how they would get Maleficent hidden from the three of them. Then, Diaval shocked her by opening the door and letting them in.

They flittered past him, not even noticing he was there, until they saw Aurora and Maleficent on the giant bed. All three of them gasped in shock, and Diaval quickly shut the door and stood in front of the keyhole just to be safe.

They began flittering around frantically, yelling jumbles of words at Aurora and trying to pull her away from Maleficent.

"Stop!" Diaval shouted, with such authority that's exactly what the pixies did.

"Who are you?" Knotgrass cried, fearful but angry at his rude interruption of their panic.

"I'm Maleficent's servant… the raven you saw with her at the christening."

Knotgrass raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"She took the curse, to save Aurora." He began.

The pixies oddly didn't even seem surprised, just sad.

"We knew the curse hadn't been destroyed." Thistlewit admitted

"We could still feel its magic." Knotgrass added

Diaval nodded his agreement, for he had known that he would notice the destruction of such a powerful curse, especially since it was of his mistress' creation. But he wanted to ask something he hadn't figured out.

"The curse is different, isn't it? It felt different when Aurora had it."

They nodded carefully "Yes, it has been changed, modified. By whoever transferred the curse."

Diaval had known that the transfer of the curse was not Maleficent's doing. She had tried before, to no avail. Aurora on the other had knew nothing of what they were talking about, which make her feel slightly stupid.

"We've been around magic longer, dear." Flittle whispered comfortingly, guessing Aurora's thoughts, "You'll pick it up."

"Is there a way to find out what happened to her?" Diaval asked

All three pixies looked at each other, deciding whether to answer.

"Oh come on! She loves Aurora! She's changed! You have to help her, give her a chance! You know she can be good." He cried, exasperated.

They looked at Aurora, who nodded pleadingly at them, and sighed.

Thistlewit flew forward "I… I'm good with memories," she admitted, "I can look through her and show you the memory of her changing the curse."

For the first time since his mistress had disappeared, Diaval gave a smile. A small, broken smile that was more relieved than happy, but a smile nonetheless.

"Please," he whispered, moving from the door to find a place on the bed.

"I need her ear," Thistlewit explained quietly.

Diaval scooted over, being the only one that knew how to unwrap the leather. He did it with careful fingers, as if sudden movement would wake her. If only it were that simple.

Once the leather had been removed, he sat back down. "I've never seen her hair before, it's very pretty." Aurora whispered to him. Diaval gave another weak smile.

Thistlewit fluttered over to Maleficent's head, wiggling her fingers. Wisps of green magic leaked from her fingertips, disappearing into Maleficent's elfin ear. Everyone was silent as Thistlewit focused on her task, searching through Maleficent's memories. Her fingers stopped moving, and she curled her fingers, motioning something towards her.

A yellow, glowing string appeared from Maleficent's head. Thistlewit twirled her fingers and the string spun itself into a loop, revealing Maleficent's memory.

Everyone gathered closer to watch.

_Maleficent was standing in darkness, a ball of green flame that rose from her fingers the only light in the abyss. The flame quickly went out, a much bigger fire suddenly appearing from the fingers of another person. A man._

_He was crouching, and when he got up he looked well over ten times Maleficent's size. He had blood red eyes and dark hair, half his face severely mangled. The other side looked youthful, but mighty. He screamed power and evil._

"_Ah, the great Maleficent. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he gave her a grin._

"_You are Gideon?" Maleficent asked, to which the man smirked and nodded. The pixies let out a gasp, they seemed to recognise the name._

"_I cast a curse on the princess of a neighbouring kingdom." _

"_And it is still in place. The girl will fall to your death sleep." Gideon assured._

"_That's the problem, I wish for the curse to be removed." She replied coolly_

"_Curses can't just be destroyed, you know this." He said confusedly_

"_I know, I want it transferred to myself."_

_He looked at her, and burst out laughing "Oh, you've grown to love the girl haven't you!" he cackled_

"_Yes," Maleficent answered, not at all bothered by his laughter_

"_You realise that your love for her is not real, simply your curse working on you. 'Loved by all who meet her, if she dies she will probably not even matter to you anymore." He raised an eyebrow._

"_Maybe." She agreed "I still want the curse transferred, she did nothing to deserve it." _

_He laughed again. "Well I am disappointed. The most powerful being on Earth a softie, a victim of her own curse."_

"_Can you do it?" she asked again, growing impatient._

_He nodded "Yes, but it will change once I transfer it. And as you read, my magic always comes with a price, it's not for free."_

"_Yes, and you appeared to me so you have already chosen what you desire. What is it you want?"_

_He grinned at her "As you can imagine, it gets quite lonely by myself. And I've found your little raven friend to be quite interesting…"_

"_No!" she shouted immediately "You are not taking Diaval, he will not be punished for my errors, nor will anybody else. If you want something take it from me."_

"_You own nothing I desire, other than your servant." He answered._

"_I do not own him." She replied firmly_

_He seemed annoyed, but took a moment to think. "How about this, I leave the 'true love's kiss condition' and if you are woken from the curse. Then I get to have a little fun with your dearests."_

"_What do you mean 'fun'?" she asked immediately_

"_It means that if the curse is broken, you and those who love you are going to find that waking you was the least of their problems." He evaded "But what does it matter? You don't believe in true love, remember?" _

"_But you do, and you wouldn't bet your price on something that doesn't exist."_

"_I can't see the future, deary, I have no idea if someone love's you enough to break the curse. Or if anyone love you, period. It's fun to gamble sometimes."_

_Maleficent bit her lip, considering this, then nodded carefully._

"_Very well, you have a deal."_

The string holding the memory rushed back to its place, and everyone was silent for the first few moments.

"Who was that?" Diaval asked finally.

Kntograss answered him, "He's actually supposed to be a myth." Slightly miffed, she continued

"He's a wizard from millennia ago, when magic first came to be. Both him and his brother had magic, but Gideon only used his powers to torment people. He became so cruel that he wanted to kill his brother and take his powers, so they fought in a great duel. Gideon let his rage fuel him, but his brother was more clever, and managed to curse him so he could only ever use magic when it was agreed by, and banished him to the Dark Realm.

But his brother didn't know that the Dark Realm contained much power, and Gideon used every last drop of it to make himself more powerful. You can't leave with the Dark Realm's magic, but he didn't mind so long as he had the power. That's why he could change the curse, because he wasn't on Earth, his power was of a different galaxy. He can create illusions of himself to trick people into asking him for something, it's how he keeps himself occupied. And he sounded very interested in you."

"That's good, it means we have something to bargain with if need be." Diaval replied "But you heard him, the curse has change because he's added his own little gift to it. " They all looked at him.

"If the curse is broken we may all pay the price."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh, how was it. Worth the wait? <strong>

**As always, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! **

**Yes I am still in hospital, but hopefully I'll be out by boxing day. My nameless baby is doing ok, he's a strong little guy. Thank you all so much for your reviews and words of kindness, they were so sweet and helped so much. If I was to personally thank every one of you we'd be here all day, and I'm sure you just want to read the new chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and there is an interesting story by RavenDiablo called I'm alive, it has a very interesting plot if you want to read it :)**

* * *

><p>Everyone fell silent at his chilling words, until he continued. "I have been by her side since the day she lost her wings. She gave me a new life, and she's my only friend. Other than Aurora, she's also the only one I care about. I'd give my life for her, so I gladly take the risk of trying to help her."<p>

Aurora nodded at him "She took this curse to save me, because she loved me, even when she had every reason not to. She has shown and taught me so many things, allowed me to feel so much happiness, of course I would fight for her happy ending." Diaval looked at her, a silent thank you.

The pixies looked at each other, huddling together to discuss. When they separated, Knotgrass announced their decision. "Before all this, Maleficent was our guardian, our protector. We practically raised her too, and we want to see her be that happy person again. We will help you."

Aurora grabbed her aunts in a hug while Diaval looked at Maleficent's sleeping form. How odd she would've found it that the pixies were willing to help her.

"I need to get her out of here, the castle is too dangerous, for both of us. I need to take her back where I can keep her safe."

Flittle looked at him nervously "I actually think you'd be more safe here," she admitted, to which he cocked an eyebrow. The pixies looked at each other "You say it," both Thistlewit and Knotgrass said to Flittle. "Always the bearer of bad news." She huffed

"We went back to Moors today while Aurora was preparing for the ball." Aurora looked up, so _that's_ where they had been. "Balthazaar informed us of the growing unrest in the kingdom. More guards are being sent to the Moors, and the entire kingdom is being searched top to bottom for Maleficent. The wall of iron has been added too, and even if you did somehow manage to get her through without severely burning her, the guards are still stampeding the Moors. Without Maleficent to protect it, Balthazaar won't be able to keep them all out. Here, with all of us, she'd be safer. I doubt someone would enter the princess' room unannounced, and the doors a locked tightly."

Diaval ran a hand through his wild hair, but nodded. The pixies promised to meet back up tomorrow, for it was late and they were finding hard to concentrate as sleepy as they were. They said their goodbyes and flew out the window.

The two got up off the edge of the bed, deciding to leave Maleficent on it and sleep on the floor themselves. They pulled out sheets and any soft clothing they could find to make a makeshift bed. Aurora went behind the curtain to change and Diaval examined the cuts he had acquired in the mirror. He poured some water from a jug into his hand and wiped at the cuts. They weren't deep, so hopefully they wouldn't scar.

Diaval kept his clothes on, only taking off his boots. There wasn't much space on their 'mattress' and it was awkward enough to have to sleep so close together. He didn't want to further embarrass the girl. Godfather or not, to her she was still a man.

Thankfully the night was warm, and no covers were needed. Aurora, exhausted by the events of the day, fell straight to sleep. Diaval, however, could not stop his mind from racing. He thought long and hard about all the information they had gathered today. They needed to find someone that Maleficent loved, and in all his years of servitude, the only love interest of hers he ever knew of had been Stefan. Diaval had a feeling that it would be just as difficult as he was predicting, if not more.

Some time during his thinking, he began drifting off to sleep himself.

When Aurora awoke, Diaval had already disappeared from her side. She got up, checking her bed to find the sleeping fairy still occupying it. Aurora stretched out her limbs, which ached from her sleep on the floor.

Just then, the door quickly opened and shut. Aurora gasped, but it was only Diaval. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I snuck out to talk to the pixies, they're going back to the Moors to ask around and see if anyone knows a person that Maleficent loved before the curse. They said they'd be back by nightfall."

Aurora nodded, and was about to speak when a knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?" Aurora asked shakily

"It's me," Stefan replied.

Aurora gulped, and Diaval looked at her worriedly, motioning for her to pick up the clothes they had slept on while he picked up Maleficent.

"Um… just a minute!" she replied

She hurriedly stuffed the clothes back, slamming the door so they wouldn't fall back out.

Diaval carried Maleficent and himself under the bed, and Aurora hurried to open the door. Stefan gave her an odd smile, and she returned it.

"Hello your majesty." She greeted.

"No, no. We'll have none of that. I'm your father, you can call me such." He gave her another weird look. He _wanted _her to call him father.

Aurora couldn't help but wonder how bad her father was. Perhaps he had changed. She bit her lip. Still, she couldn't trust him until she knew more. After all, he had hurt her Godmother enough to have her curse a baby, and Maleficent had never shown Aurora an ounce of cruelty in her life.

"Ok…father." She amended, and he gave her a wide smile. At least she could make someone happy.

"Good. Now, I'm taking a day off from my duties today to show you around the castle. It'll just be you and me, and I invited the Prince of Alfstead to come with us, so you'd have someone your age in case I bored you with my talking. He's been waiting to meet you." He gave her another smile, before telling her to meet him in the throne room.

Aurora shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Diaval quickly pulled himself and his mistress out from under the bed.

"What are we going to do now?" Aurora asked.

"Well, I am going to go get Maleficent's staff, which I forgot yesterday, from the room where they burned the spinning wheels. And then I'm staying by my mistress until we can get some more information. And _you _are going to spend the day with King Stefan and this Prince."

"What? So I'm doing nothing then! I have to be able to help somehow! I'm not going to just live my life like she doesn't exist while everyone else does all the work!" Aurora cried.

Diaval gave her a disapproving look "Aurora, Maleficent _did this _so you could live your life. And be happy. She would turn me into a mealy worm if I let you get yourself in trouble. I know you want to help but that's not really the best idea."

"Then why don't you just escape and live _your_ life?" she argued

Diaval snorted "What life? Your Godmother _is _my life. When she changed me, and I became her servant, I was abandoned by my family and my unkindness because they thought I was the devil. I can't fly anymore, and I don't really think the humans will be very willing to accept me. She was the only person I had left! Being by her side is all I know! All we both had for twenty years was each other, and I'll die before I abandon her!"

Aurora felt such deep sorrow for the poor raven man standing before her. His eyes had clouded over with tears, and hers had too. Diaval felt guilty for upsetting her, and he enveloped her in a hug.

"You still have the pixies, your father, an entire Kingdom ready to love you. Enjoy it, if not for yourself then for me and her." He pleaded

Aurora nodded through her tears, sniffling. He wiped away her tears and let her run to pick her dress for the day. Once she was dressed and Diaval had made her blush with his complimenting, she gave him one last hug.

"We'll get her back." Aurora promised, which he answered with a half smile as she left.

"I sure hope so, Aurora. I sure hope so"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**And Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI Guys! **

**I am officially out of the hospital, and my baby officially has a name.**

** It's... Diaval!**

**Yes I did name my kid Diaval, sue me. I just love the character so much! **

**So now I have an Anthony, Mae, and Diaval! **

**Thanks to I luv Milarion 1201, Diaval's middle name is Aiden! I decided to give him a second choice in case he didn't like my first :P Thank You!**

**Read on...**

* * *

><p>Aurora walked to the Throne Room in a pretty blue dress, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She was far too busy thinking about her Godmother and replaying the words Diaval had spoken before she left.<p>

Which is why she walked right into the man chatting with her father.

"Goodness!" the boy cried in a strangely familiar tone, grabbing her arms to steady her. "I'm dreadfully sorry…" Aurora looked up, and the both of them jumped.

"Aurora!" Phillip gasped, a grin spreading across his face.

"Phillip! What are you… wait, you're a prince?" Aurora said, shocked. But she was _extremely_ happy to see him. Somehow it made her feel slightly lighter, despite the circumstances. And she had been dreading having to make up conversation and feign interest in some stranger.

"And you're a princess," he observed, letting go of her arms. "We really have to stop meeting like this." He winked, and Aurora's grin grew.

"Well, I didn't know before, but I am." She replied

They both suddenly remembered King Stefan, who was watching them quietly.

"You too know each other," he stated, and they both nodded sheepishly.

"We meet in the forest," Phillip clarified.

Stefan gave them a look, and Aurora could have sworn he smiled.

"Ok then, I guess introductions aren't necessary. Let's go." He ushered them forward, ready to show the both of them around the castle.

Diaval had been quick to run and fetch Maleficent's staff, in case the maids decided to tidy the room. He was relieved and saddened to see Maleficent lying on the bed just as he had left her.

He quickly stashed the staff away, and grabbed the stool at the corner of the room, sitting down by her side. She looked peaceful, as if she was really just fast asleep and would wake up at any moment. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took, and it calmed him to watch. It made her seem less dead. Diaval was getting bored, and boredom made him think, so he wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. He fixed up her dress and removed her cloak, folding it up on the floor by her leather head wrap.

Her hair had gotten messy from his moving her about, so he grabbed Aurora's hairbrush, and began brushing the chestnut strands of hair. It was rare that he got to see Maleficent's hair. Only a few times in his years of service had he caught her brushing it with a bit of magic. She didn't like her hair, which he found shocking. He heard her often mumbling about how course and wiry it was. Once, she had left it out while he perched on her shoulder, allowing him to feel it for himself, and course was the _last _word to describe it. He had enjoyed it _very _much, and it was the most he had touched his mistress without getting hit.

Once he finished with her hair, he cleaned the brush of the fallen hair hair and put it back on Aurora's dresser. He wondered how many times he would have to groom her so before she woke up. Diaval thought about it, having to watch her immobile body for months, _years, _and he shut his eyes tight. It killed him to see her like this. Diaval wondered if Maleficent could hear him. Well, he might as well talk to her, maybe it would help her realise she wasn't alone.

"Hey…mistress." Diaval said softly, "It's…Diaval… but you probably already knew that. You've really caused quite a stir here. The kingdom threw a party last night," his voice was a mix of humour and disgust. "Stefan, he's looking for you, but he thinks you're dead. Your in the castle, because the pixies think it's safer for you here. They tell us the Moorfolk really miss you. And…Aurora really misses you, I barely got her out of here. I don't think it's good for her to just sit here and watch you like this. She's very stubborn, I had a huge fight with her to stop her from trying to go to the Moors to try and help you. It's probably not very healthy for me either." He mused, shrugging.

"But I can't bring myself to do anything thing else but worry about you. I… I miss you mistress, very much. I've gotten used to you," he smiled sadly. "I don't think I can live like this, without you. I'm a raven in a man's body, and without you I'm all alone. I…I'm going to take you back to the Moors as soon as I can. I'll find a place for us to stay there, and I'll do whatever it takes to breaks this curse. Even if it takes the rest of my life."

Then Diaval simply covers his face with his hands, desperately trying to calm his inferno of emotion.

* * *

><p>While Aurora enjoyed the tour, the castle was dark and depressing to her, covered with ugly weapons and so much iron. Stefan tried making conversation, but it was clearly not his strong point, and soon he simply remained quiet, listening to Aurora and Phillip converse and only speaking when they entered a new area.<p>

Stefan left the two together after the last room, going off to see the cooks about dinner. Phillip and Aurora walked together silently for a while, sharing shy glances, before Phillip started conversation.

"I've…um…heard about the war with the Moors." Aurora's head snapped up.

He bit his lip "And about how the witch that lives there cursed you. Your father was telling me about it. He wanted to keep this secret from you, but I think you deserve to know….my visit wasn't purely social." He admitted quietly.

"Go on," Aurora answered, worried now.

"My father sent me to gather information on this war. Your father is asking for an alliance of our two kingdoms, and then a full-scale attack on the Moorlands." Aurora couldn't believe his words. She felt as though she was going to be sick, or faint. Or both. She had just started to believe her father, and it turned out he was hiding a _war _from her. A war on her _home._

"Aurora? Aurora?" Phillip shook her. "I'm sorry, I thought it would please you. Please say something." He pleaded.

Aurora looked up at him, feeling trapped. She felt she could trust him, yet wasn't entirely sure just yet. But she had no choice anyway.

She bit her lip, Diaval was going to _kill_ her.

"Um, Phillip, let's go sit down. There's some things you need to know."

* * *

><p>Diaval waited patiently as the sun set, watching the windows for the fairies and the door for Aurora. The fairies, for once, were accurate with their timing and arrived just as the sky turned dark. Diaval got up to let them in, nervous of what they would say. They filed in one by one, all with forlorn looks on their faces.<p>

Oh no.

"We asked every creature in the whole of the Moorlands. The only people Maleficent ever loved where her parents, who are dead, and Stefan. There's…there's no one else Diaval. We're sorry." Knotgrass looked at him, her sadness clear on her face and mimicked by her companions.

Diaval shook his head, looking at them as if he expected it to be some cruel joke to get back at him for serving Maleficent when she cursed Aurora. But he knew they wouldn't fake something like this. He tried to breath, but his chest was heavy and his lungs were blocked up. His head pounded as he willed himself not to scream at the injustice of it all. The only person that had ever cared in the slightest about him, gone forever.

And then Aurora walked through the door, and his heart crumpled a little further.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What did you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts on this. And the more reviews, the faster I post the next chapter.<strong>

**And trust me... you REALLY want it! **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Guys can I just say that I am BLOWN AWAY that the last chapter got 7 reviews and it has only been one day. I wanted to cry, thanks so much to those people!**

**So I thought since my husband isn't letting me do anything I might post another chapter as a thank you. **

**Yes, Diaval is very much enjoying himself now that he is at home. And I hope YOU all enjoyed your Christmas!**

**I actually have a late Christmas present for you guys...which I'll tell you about at the bottom.**

**AFTER you read this chapter :)**

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aurora walked in, and odd look on her face, and Diaval was immediately on high alert, despite the ghastly information he had been given earlier. "Um, Diaval?" she mumbled nervously<p>

"Yes?" he replied cautiously

"Do you remember when you said we couldn't tell a soul about any of this?"

Oh _no_

"Um… I told a soul." She said nervously.

"Aurora!" Diaval and the pixies cried.

She opened the door again, and Prince Phillip walked in, just as cautiously as Aurora.

"Him? Come on Aurora! Do you have any idea what this could mean?!"

Diaval was horrified, this boy was a _Prince_, of another _kingdom_. One that was very close with this one. How could she have been so foolish?

"I had no choice! Stefan is asking for an alliance between our kingdoms to rage a war on the Moors! I thought if I told him he might dissuade his father! He wants to help!" Diaval was panicked now, so they had _already _joined forces. This was bad, _really _bad.

Diaval was pulled from his thoughts as Phillip walked closer to the sleeping Maleficent, Aurora slightly behind him. Diaval watched the Prince's every move, still not completely trusting him. He stood on the side of her bed, watching her motionless form.

"She's cursed like this forever?" he said, the sadness clear in his voice.

Aurora nodded. Phillip ran a hand through his hair, obviously not expecting all this in his visit. He watched Maleficent for a moment, but he seemed more lost in thought than actually looking at her. Her turned back to the nervous princess.

"Well, she must have truly loved you Aurora, to do this to herself. I'm sure I can convince my father to refrain from this alliance." Her grin was huge at his words, and she cheered along with the pixies.

However Diaval had caught something else in his words, something that gave him hope beyond anything else. _She must have truly loved you to do this to herself._

_Truly _loved

Of course! It had never occurred to Diaval that true love didn't have to be romantic. It just had to be _true _love. And who had he seen Maleficent love more than Aurora?

"Diaval?" Aurora was in front of him, looking worried. A grin broke out across his face, "Phillip's right! True love doesn't have to be romantic Aurora." He whispered.

"_You're _the true love."

To say Aurora was shocked would be an understatement. She looked to her godmother, then back to Diaval's hopeful face. She bit her lip, thinking is words over. Her hands ringing together, was it true? Could _she _wake her godmother from the curse that was rightfully hers?

"Well, go on then. Kiss her!" Knotgrass cried, shrinking back at the dark look Diaval gave her.

Aurora swallowed thickly, walking back over to the bed. She ignored the crowd watching her, only continuing to imagine Maleficent awake, green eyes meeting her blue ones as she bent down and gave her godmother a soft kiss on her cheek. She stepped back.

They all watched, they all waited.

Nothing

"It didn't work," Aurora whispered, looking at her Godfathers devastated expression before crumbling to the floor in tears. Diaval grabbed a vase, hurling at the wall and watching it shatter, just as his heart had.

"Well of course it didn't. That wasn't true love's kiss." A new voice joined them, and everyone turned to see a human-sized version of Gideon leaning against the wall. Everyone cowered but Diaval, who was far more angry than he was scared. He had lost Maleficent forever, he didn't care what happened to him.

"What do you mean? Maleficent loved Aurora more than anyone!" he snarled in his face. Gideon simply grinned.

"I knew I liked you. What I meant was exactly what I said. It wasn't true love's kiss. While what you said is true, true love's kiss is supposed to be from someone that loves Maleficent truly, not the other way around."

"I did love Godmother!" Aurora said, now he had made _her _angry. Of course she loved her godmother, how could he say she didn't?!

"Yes, but not truly. True love means seeing the good in someone, always having faith in them no matter what they do. It's very rare.

When you found out about the curse you immediately believed that everything she had said and done was a lie. You doubted her. You regretted it later, but you doubted her. You truly thought she was evil." Aurora's tears fell harder, she shook her head with a sob, but she knew what he said was true. She buried her face in her hands, Phillip trying his best to soothe her.

"Do NOT speak to Aurora like that! You know nothing! Maleficent was everything to her!" He wanted to kill Gideon for making Aurora feel so wretched, and Gideon's answering smirk only fuelled his anger.

"I've noticed you've been defending Aurora and Maleficent a lot." He mused. "You know, I'm surprised that you never left Maleficent's side during your years of service, even though you knew you could. Even after she cursed a baby, even after she proved to you countless times how cruel she was. How evil and heartless she could be."

"Watch your words Gideon. My mistress was NOT evil, she had been hurt! She was a good person and her love for that girl proved it!" he snarled. Now Diaval was _really _mad. First he made Aurora cry, and now he was judging his mistress? The monster would die, powerful or not.

"Diaval, don't you see what he's trying to tell you?" Phillip's voice confused him for a moment, and he turned to the boy who was crouched by Aurora's side.

"What?" he asked suspiciously, still angry.

"You're the true love! Not Aurora. He's trying to tell you that your love for her will break the curse!" At this, everyone turned to him. Diaval hadn't noticed it in his anger, but once again the boy was right. He was really proving himself.

"How do I know it's not a trick?" He turned back to Gideon. "Why would you help us?" Gideon simply raised an eyebrow, and Diaval realised exactly why.

"Your payment," Gideon nodded, the grin still in place.

"Smart bird." He commented, before fading into nothing.

Diaval knew he loved Maleficent, but he never thought of himself being able to break the curse. Mainly because he had thought Maleficent must love the person back.

He walked over to her, and Aurora got up to stand by his side with Phillip. The pixies crowded around as well, but all kept a slight distance to allow Diaval _some _form of privacy.

He looked at her peaceful face, swallowing. Did he kiss her on the cheek? On her lips? Well, he might only get this chance one, and he had wanted it for so long, asleep or not. He leaned down, "I love you, mistress," he whispered lowly, before pressing his lips to hers.

He stood back up, letting Aurora grab his hand in support as they watched the fairy. It seemed like forever that they stood watching her. And just as they all turned to look at each other, all heartbroken for their loss, a gasp was heard, and everyone turned to see the bright green eyes reveal themselves.

"Mistress?"

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! She's awake! HOORAY!<strong>

**How could I just stop the chapter there! I am a horrible person! But you know... reviews will help coax out a bit more of this s****tory ... just sayin :P**

**Now for your CHRISTMAS PRESENT!**

**I was messing around with diaval and maleficent in my head, as usual and decided to watch the movie AGAIN.**

**Then I realised that pieces of it didn't really fit together very nicely, and there could have bit a bit more detail here and there.**

**SO... I am going to be starting a NEW STORY on what really happens! Surprise! So keep on the look out for that.**

**WOW, long authors note... but finally, **

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, am I updating fast these days! Enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Guys can I just personally kiss every single one of you for the 10 REVIEWS you all gave me for the last chapter? I love you guysss! **

**Also I have upload THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY so PLEASE go check that out and review it too! It's called Joined in Suffering.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH again guys, and a special thanks to LaurenBirkett who I have not hear from in a while but has mentioned on her page that one of her favourite hobbies is reading my stories :D I was so touched!**

** Yes there are some questions I've been asked in reviews which I WILL get to hopefully today. **

**I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you really enjoy reading it, it's a bit of a longer one...**

* * *

><p>Diaval couldn't believe his eyes, Maleficent was awake. His kiss had <em>worked<em>.

"Diaval?" Maleficent whispered, looking around confusedly.

Cheers broke out across the room as everyone tried to catch up with what had just happened.

"Godmother!" Aurora cried enveloping the shocked fairy in a hug.

"Beastie? What…the curse has been broken?…But how?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around the ecstatic girl.

"Oh Godmother you'll never guess!" Aurora began.

Diaval was quick to interrupt her "It was Aurora that broke the curse."

Everyone looked at him, shocked, obviously planning on arguing the matter. But they didn't know Maleficent like he knew her. If she ever found out that _he _was the one that broke her curse, she would banish him at the very _least_. None of them had seen her in the depths of her despair, as he had, when Stefan had betrayed her, stolen her hear and torn it to pieces. Diaval would _not _be the one to tear it up again.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't contain myself." He gave Aurora a look.

Aurora bit her lip, her face falling slightly, but stayed quiet, she could talk about it to him later. But for now, he god mother was _back._

"Oh Godmother I've missed you so much!"

"And I you, beastie," Maleficent replied, smiling at the girl but still bewildered.

Diaval distanced the pixies and Phillip from Maleficent before whispering to them with a look so dark none of them even argued. No matter how much they wanted to.

"She can _never _know."

Phillip excused himself, feeling out of place in the celebration, and the pixies shortly after. Aurora tired herself out relaying every detail of how Diaval had found her, to the ball, to the tour and finding Phillip. She said nothing about the impending war on the Moors, as she saw no need to get her worried so quickly after she had woken. She didn't say anything about the kiss either, not really sure _what_ to say.

Diaval laid out the clothing once again for he and Aurora to sleep on, and Aurora bid goodnight to Maleficent, the young girl so tired she fell asleep almost as soon as she lay down. Leaving Maleficent and Diaval alone. He took a blanket from the bed, covering the princess and Diaval watched him thoughtfully.

"You don't wish to sleep?" Maleficent asked, to which Diaval shook his head.

"I'd have nightmares with all I've seen in this death trap." He replied, coming to take a stand by her bed. She folded herself up, patting the now empty space in front of her. Diaval sat carefully before her.

Diaval couldn't help but notice that his mistress was quite different. They were small differences, perhaps inconsequential, but they were still there. He wondered what _she _had gone through in her time asleep.

"How are you human?" She asked suddenly.

"It wasn't your doing?" she shook her head. "Then I haven't the slightest idea, I was changed before the curse struck you." That was a slight lie, as he suddenly realised that perhaps it was the curse had changed his forms, so he would be able to break it. After all raven couldn't exactly kiss.

"You had no wings." She observed, to which he rolled his eyes.

"With everything going on, I haven't even had the time to care."

Maleficent bit her lip, "I turned you into a raven, after I… hit you. I figured if you had to pick a form indefinitely, it would be your natural form."

"So you assumed the rest of my life?" Diaval couldn't help but feel angry at her, now that she was awake. How could she have done that without telling him. Something he said must have hit her, as her face became cold, and she stared at him coolly.

"If you have something to say, spit it out." She sounded almost as if she didn't care, and her indifference helped him make up his mind. Fine, for once Diaval would tell her _exactly _what he wished to say.

"You have no _idea _what your little 'decision' did to me." He motioned to the girl fast asleep on the floor. "We barely pulled through the _day. _How do you think we would have survived the rest of our _lives _without you? You left me alone and immortal. You were all I had. No raven clan or humans will ever accept me because I've shape shifted, because I served _you_. I know you don't care for me, and I know I'm just your servant, but would it have _killed_ you to tell me about something that was going to affect me so severely for the rest of my existence?"

Maleficent was shocked, obviously not expecting this from him, for never once in his years of service had he talked to her in such a way.

He sighed angrily. "I would've become his servant you know, to stop you from taking the cruse. I would have let him have me forever rather than see you like that." Tears began falling unwillingly from his eyes.

He swallowed "Well, if you're not going to turn me into a worm for speaking I'm going to steal some food. I haven't eaten since the morning you clubbed me on the head." And with that he got up and snuck out the door.

When he returned, about an hour later, he was carrying a few delicious looking foods. He was surprised to see Maleficent still awake. She watched him, her face expressionless, as he sat back down on the bed. Wordlessly he spilled his stolen goods before her, an offering.

There were a few juicy pieces of fruit, some bread, and a few thin slices of cheese and meats. She looked at him as he grabbed an orange and began to peel it. Maleficent picked an apple and bit into the delicious red fruit. She finished it extremely quickly, not realising how hungry she was.

"It took you a long time to get this," she observed as she picked a piece of bread and topped it with the creamy cheese he had acquired.

"There are guards everywhere, I had to be careful." He replied as he finished off his orange and picked up a piece of bread for himself, topping it with the thin pieces of meat he had found. He had picked quite luxurious foods, figuring that if they living in the castle they might as well enjoy it.

They ate in silence, and Diaval waited to see if she would do something, or completely ignore and pretend it never happened as she did with most issues between them. Maleficent kept stealing glances at him until she finally put her food down and looked anywhere _but _him, trying to find the words for what she was thinking.

"Diaval… you have every right to be angry with me. And you're right, I should've taken you into consideration, but I felt I had no choice and I rushed into my decision, and I knew that if I told you you would try to dissuade me. It's no excuse though, I didn't stop to think about how it would affect anyone but myself and that was unforgivable of me, and I had no right to make decisions that affected you're life. You deserved to know and for that I apologise. It must have been horrible for you to find me."

He shivered involuntarily, remembering her crumpled body, and that was answer enough for her. "I know, mistress. You thought you were doing the right thing." he said, feeling slightly foolish now. He knew Maleficent hadn't meant to do this to him, not once had she ever shown him cruelty.

"I'm… I'm glad you're alright, mistress." He said after a moment, and she gave him a soft smile. He wanted to touch her, but was afraid of what she would do. The last time he had tried to touch her she had blown him into a tree. He decided to touch her, but keep it safe, choosing to grab her hand softly. She stared at his hand oddly for a moment, but then bit her lip and gave his hand a soft squeeze. He worked hard to keep a wild grin off his face.

"Thank you, Diaval." She said softly, ad he knew she was thanking him for more than just his words.

They finished off their food in silence, and only when they had finished did Maleficent speak again.

"I could hear you, you know. While I was sleeping." Diaval stiffened, his gaze quickly meeting hers.

"Oh?" he said, a slight tremble in his voice. If she had heard what he had said before he woke her…

"Not all the time, just bits here and there." Diaval immediately relaxed, for she didn't seem at all angry by what she had heard. So his secret was still safe, thank god.

"I heard what you were saying to Aurora, when she wanted to go to the Moors and try to help me." He didn't really remember that, but her tone of voice had him worried again.

"I… thank you, for keeping her safe… and convincing her the way you did … did you're family really think you were a devil?" she let out the words quickly, and Diaval nodded cautiously.

"Of course, once they saw you change me." Maleficent looked down, it seemed to Diaval that she looked… guilty?

"I've kept you from much over the years Diaval, I'm sorry for that."

At this he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Mistress, I don't blame you for them abandoning me. You saved my life, and it was entirely my choice to offer you my servitude."

"But you've been lonely, Diaval. I've separated you from anyone but myself. I saved your life and took it from you. And yet you continue to be loyal to me." She whispered.

"Your right, you were the only person I had. But mistress I was completely content with that. You gave me a _new _life, and this life, with you and Aurora, I happen to like much better. I don't know what you see me as, or if you see me as anything at all. But to me you're not just my mistress, you're my best friend. I am loyal to you because I care about you, and I want to protect you and keep you happy. We were all we had for a very long time, I've gotten quite close to you." He said, smiling easily in hope of breaking up the sudden intense atmosphere.

Maleficent stared at him, and for a second he swore he could see her eyes cloud over with tears. "You really would rather die than abandon me, wouldn't you? You would've served him to save me?" her voice broke then.

"You really do care…" she said softly, suddenly realising that he wasn't even exaggerating.

"Of course," he said simply, because to him it really was that simple. He loved her, far more than he loved himself, and that was that.

"You were wrong, before." He cocked his head to the side. "You're not just my servant, and I _do _care about you. Truly, even if I never say it, or do very well in showing it. But you really do mean a lot to me, pretty bird. You're all I have too." And then _she _was the one to reach out her hand, allowing it to lock with his once again.

With that, they continued with much lighter conversation, much like old times except for the hands they kept interwined together and the silly smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, don't you guys just love these two! Speaking of which, I heard there is a maleficent sequel being planned, anyone know about this? Is it true? If it is, I hope they plan on a little more maleval... ;)<strong>

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**It hit 12 about an hour or two ago, and I'm still awake with my little one so I thought I'd update this fic. Umm... I've got nothing else to say really, except thankyou to those 5 reviewers of the last chapter. I was a bit sad that we dropped from 10 to 5 though, didn't you all like that chapter? Hopefully we get more reviews for this chapter.**

**If you haven't already, please check out my other stories, especially my new story Joined In Suffering, it's going to be GREAT.****Now read on...**

* * *

><p>Maleficent and Diaval had grown tired sometime during their conversation. Diaval had gone to take off his shoes and belt to lay down by Aurora.<p>

"You sleep by her?" Maleficent asked, and Diaval could hear it in her voice that she was slightly disturbed by this. He nodded carefully.

"She insisted it There wasn't enough cloth to make two separate beds, and she didn't want me to sleep on the floor, even when I told her I had done it many times." Maleficent cracked a small smile, that sounded like Aurora. The girl's heart was very big. She decided to let it slide. She knew how Diaval saw Aurora- his fledgling- and she trusted him with her.

"Good night, Diaval." She said simply closing her eyes and trying to relax in the strange bed. She was used to sleeping on tree bark, this bed was too soft for her.

Diaval smiled, liking that she trusted him enough not to make an issue out of their sleeping arrangement. If Maleficent trusted him with Aurora- the most precious thing in her life- then surely he meant something to her, right? Happily, the raven bid his mistress good night and shut his eyes, gladly sinking into sleep.

* * *

><p>Diaval had barely even fallen asleep when he felt someone shaking him awake. He tried to bat the hand away, but a worried voice replaced it.<p>

"Diaval, it's Stefan!" His eyes flew open and he jumped up, helping Aurora throw her clothes back into the closet as the knocks on the door grew louder.

"Just a minute! I'm getting dressed!" Maleficent stirred at the sound, stretching. Aurora bit her lip, popping a dress over her nightgown and hurried to the door.

Diaval ran and grabbed his mistress, lifting her into his arms and pulling her down under the bed with him. She was shocked, and about to scream vicious things at him when his hand covered her mouth with his hand.

"Good morning, father." Maleficent froze in Diaval's arms, eyes wide.

"That it is," he said in his thick accent. We've found some new information on Maleficent."

Said fairy pursed her lip.

"Oh?" Aurora said, trying and failing to feign disinterest.

"Yes. One of the farmers from the village came in with some interesting information. It turns out that she had an accomplice."

Oh god, Maleficent turned to him, but he kept his face blank.

"Maleficent had a pet bird with her all the time, a crow. One of the villagers has come forth, said he witnessed it transform into a man right before his eyes. Told us he was tall, had black hair and a bunch of scars everywhere, particularly an odd one next to his left eye. The soldiers always reported that there was some animal or other defending the Moors with her, and we believe it's the same man, bird, whatever. Where not exactly sure where he is, hopefully he died along with the witch. But if you see someone like that, just tell us and he'll be… dealt with."

Diaval swallowed down the panic that rose in his throat, and Maleficent felt horridly guilty. She thought for a second, then reached for his hand in an attempt at comfort. He gave a weak smile.

"He's gone," Aurora whispered and Diaval stood up, setting his mistress on her feet.

"Diaval, he knows about you know, what will we do?" Aurora said frantically. Diaval didn't know how to answer. The whole kingdom was probably searching for him now.

"Don't worry, beastie." Maleficent answered for him. "Those idiotic men will never be able to lay a finger on him."

"And what about you? " Diaval interrupted before Aurora could. "Mistress it's not safe here. We have to go back to the Moors, the war may start any second and we have to be prepared."

Maleficent's eyes widened in horror "War?"

Diaval looked at Aurora, shocked. "You never told her?"

Aurora wrung her hands together "I didn't want her to worry!" Maleficent was frozen, and Diaval ran a nervous hand through his already wild hair.

"Mistress, I… I think you should sit down."

* * *

><p>Diaval told her everything they knew of Stefan's plans against the Moors. He told her of the upcoming war, and how Stefan was trying to enlist the help of Phillip's Kingdom. He told her of how her death had been announced and that was probably why they were searching for him, confirmation. He also told her of the few minor attacks that had already occurred.<p>

Maleficent kept quiet the entire time, and then when he had given her all the information he had, he remained silent and let her get up and pace around the room as she thought about what action they could take. He and Maleficent had finished the foods from last night, so he decided to go and fetch them some more. Men be damned, Maleficent was right. They would never catch him.

"Aurora, when do you go down for breakfast?" Aurora's gaze went from her godmother to him.

"About 10 minutes," Perfect. That meant the food would be ready now, and he had about five minutes while the maids went to set the table to grab them some food.

He pressed his ear against the door, and when he heard nothing, he opened it to peak outside.

"Where are you going?" Aurora said, shocked. This also caught Maleficent's attention, who turned to look at him.

"I'm stealing breakfast," he replied

"Are you crazy? They're looking for you! You can't go out there!"

"Well, I'm hungry." He replied

"I'll get you food." Aurora said quickly, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you going to say when they ask who your hoarding food for?" Aurora bit her lip.

"Diaval, the Beastie's right. It could be dangerous. If they catch you…"

" Oh, not you too! MistressI've been sneaking around for food my whole life, and spying on this kingdom for 20 years, I know it like the back of my hand. This stuff is in my biology." He grinned.

Maleficent's mouth twitched upward at his words, but she was still worried.

He raised an eyebrow "Come on, it's not like _you_ can walk out with those horns. They'll recognise you instantly."

Maleficent was still worried, but she had to admit he was right. Her horns were like a big sign atop her head.

"Ok, if you're sure, but be quick. And careful. And don't try anything risky!"

He rolled his eyes, but it made him feel good somehow, to have Maleficent worry for him. He opened the door again, quickly running down the hallway.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Aurora walked over to Maleficent, obviously worried for him.

Maleficent rested her hand across the girl's shoulder, and Aurora leaned into her embrace.

"He'll be fine, Beastie." Maleficent soothed, wondering if she truly believed her own words.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Diaval returned carrying food that looked even more appetising than the day before, in a basket he had stolen since he couldn't carry all the food in his arms. He also brought in Phillip with him, who had come to take Aurora down with him for breakfast. The two left, leaving Maleficent and Diaval together.<p>

They decided to spread a blanket and eat on the floor. Maleficent examined the food hungrily. There was bread, jam, cheese, many kinds of meats, smoked or salted fish, as well as some sweet pastries. He had even managed to swipe a bottle of ale.

"You've done quite well, stealing all this. I can't believe they didn't notice." Maleficent praised.

He felt the need to blush at her kind words. "They had enough food to feed the whole kingdom. And I figured since we were enjoying his home, we might as well enjoy the bastard's food too."

Her eyebrows raised at his words, and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at his casual bad-mouthing of Stefan.

They didn't talk while they ate, choosing to sit and slowly enjoy the luxurious food in silence. Maleficent particularly enjoyed the fish, she hadn't had any in years and she had almost forgotten how good it was. Diaval had loved one of the soft, crumbly pastries filled with honey and figs.

After they had eaten their fills, Diaval packed up the rest of the food- there was still plenty left over- and they washed their hands before sitting to discuss their plan of action.

"I believe we should leave the castle today, seeing as we don't have much time before Stefan acts. But we leave Aurora here. I don't want here anywhere near us if a fight really commences." Diaval nodded, agreeing with here completely.

"But you're telling her." Maleficent gave him a look and rolled her eyes. But they both knew how Aurora would react, and it wouldn't be pretty.

"The question is, how are we going to get out undetected?"

"Can't you use your magic?"

"No, which is something I wanted to talk about. Since the curse's magic was mine, it affected me differently than it would have Aurora. The dark magic I used to cast the curse was repressing my natural magic. It's caused some problems. I tried a few things while you were gone and my magic is reacting oddly, so I can't do anything for the time being, it might backfire."

"I was wondering why you didn't turn me into a toad when I hid us under the bed." He mused, to which she smirked. Before she realised what was going on, she had definitely considered it.

Diaval ran a hand through his hair, thinking. That's when Maleficent noticed the cuts on his face and chest. She immediately questioned him about them.

"What?" He looked down. "Oh, that's from when I had to get through the iron spikes. I was still dizzy from when you knocked me out, I kept crashing into the thorns."

Maleficent felt the guilt swell up in her chest. "Is it healed now? Your head?" he shrugged, and Maleficent sat up to turn his head and take a look. He froze as her thin fingers combed away his hair and felt the healing bump at the back of his head. Maleficent had used her magic to knock him out with a branch, not realising just how hard she had hit him.

She wanted to heal him, and he noticed the magic drip form her fingertips. He grabbed her hand. "Mistress, you might make it worse." Her eyes widened, she had forgotten already about her magic issues. She drew her hand back.

"Don't worry. It's fine, really. Gets better every day."

"I'm sorry." She said softly, and he knew she didn't just mean the knock on his head. For the first time, he looked her straight in the eye, clearly seeing the deep remorse she expressed. He felt even guiltier for yelling at her the night before. She really _was _sorry for what she had done, all of it, and he had only made her feel worse.

He gave her a smile, showing her she was forgiven. She gave a small smile back, but she was still obviously thinking about the stupid bump on his head.

"I am fine mistress, and I forgive you. Stop thinking about it." He carefully grabbed her hands, and she watched him entwine them together. He was worried about overstepping his boundaries, but she seemed fine, watching their hands with only vague curiosity.

"Now, how are we going to get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>A very good question indeed...<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again my lovely readers!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you do the same for this one. And yes, I did cry writing this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Diaval sat with Maleficent for a long time, exchanging ideas on how they would escape the castle. No doubt it would be difficult, for guards were now everywhere, the castle was covered in metal and there was also the iron wall to worry about, if they even got that far.<p>

"You know, I don't think Gideon was joking about the bad luck curse. Every day only seems to be getting worse. First, it was waking you up, now it's getting out of here, tomorrow it's facing a war against one, possibly two entire kingdoms and tonnes of iron." Diaval whined, extremely annoyed. They had finally decided they would wait until sunset when everyone was hopefully eating and too distracted to notice them, and then Diaval would sneak the two of them out.

"It could be worse," she reminded him, though not too fond of the situation herself.

"I bet you he's having a good old laugh at us right now," Diaval grumbled.

It was as if a message from Gideon himself that Aurora burst through the door, Phillip close on her heel. "Godmother! Diaval! They're everywhere! The guards! They found something in the room of spinning wheels! They know you're in the castle!"

"They have guards breaking into every room in the castle one by one. They'll be here any minute!" Phillip continued, looking almost as worried as Aurora.

Diaval felt sick, and Maleficent sat heavily onto the bed, her head in her hands as she tried to think of a way out. But they both knew the answer, there _was_ no way out. Stefan had trapped them like caged birds, ready for plucking.

Aurora kneeled down by her Godmother, and the fairy managed a weak smile for the child. Diaval knew it would destroy Aurora to lose the fairy, so soon after they had found her again. And with a war approaching, the Moors would be defenceless without their guardian. Maleficent couldn't die, not only would hundreds mourn her, but it would confirm the end for their precious Moorlands. Not to mention he loved her far too much to let her die if another option presented itself, not matter how high the cost. Diaval, however wasn't so important.

"Have they reached this floor of the castle?" Diaval asked

Aurora shook her head. Diaval looked at the hunched over fairy once more, and he knew what he had to do. Maybe it was the end for him, but he meant little to anyone and they would get over it. That didn't mean it had to be the end for her too.

He pulled Aurora and Phillip aside, first looking at the worried princess "You are getting your godmother out of here. There's a secret exit in the wall near the ballroom where I came from that Stefan doesn't know about, it comes out on the other castle. Show her to it." He turned to Phillip "Guard them with your life, or you _will _regret."

Aurora's eyes widened, tears flowing. She had already guessed what Diaval was planning. "Please, don't do it. I don't want to lose you, pretty bird. You mean too much to me." Aurora whispered, tears streaming down her face. He held her tightly to his chest, letting a few of his own tears fall. "It's the only way to save her." He replied simply, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Before she could stop him, he ran out the door and flew down the hallway.

She gasped and held back a sob, Diaval had sacrificed himself to save Maleficent, and he had trusted her to get her away. She wouldn't let him down.

"Godmother, we have to go. Maleficent looked up, looking at the girl as if she had lost her mind. Coming closer, she noticed Diaval wasn't there. Aurora's head was down, and she pulled her godmother to the door with Phillip.

"Where is Diaval?"

Aurora's tears fell faster, but she continued pulling Maleficent and opened the door.

Maleficent grabbed the girl, "Aurora, _where is Diaval?_" She spun the girl around, and watched the tears trek down her face.

Maleficent dropped her, shaking her head.

"No… no, he didn't…he couldn't have…." Aurora gasped out a sob, one hand over her mouth. "Please G-godmother, we have to go."

" DON'T LET HIM GO!" Maleficent pulled the door open at hearing Stefan's scream.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THE WITCH?" He snarled

"She's gone! Far gone where you'll never lay a finger on her! You're foolish army is nothing against her!" Diaval yelled back.

There was silence "Very well, but she left you. And if she can't suffer, you can suffer for her. Take him to the dungeon and prepare the knives and the crop. If she doesn't come, her pet is ours."

Maleficent was chilled to the core. She couldn't leave Diaval in the hands of that monster and his buffoons. Aurora knew what she was thinking straight away.

"NO! No godmother I won't lose you too! I won't!" her voice broke as she tried to pull Maleficent back in. "I won't. I won't!" Aurora continued to chant.

She turned to the horrified child.

"Aurora, Diaval will _die._"

"So will you." She whimpered

"I know, but maybe I can help him. Aurora the only reason he's with Stefan is because of me. This is all my fault, I can't let them hurt him because of my mistakes." Aurora shook her head, more tears falling. Maleficent softly lifted the girl's head up, and Aurora watched Maleficent shed her own tears.

"He's my only friend."

Aurora choked back a sob, but dropped her hands to her side. She had always known that Maleficent and Diaval were closer then they seemed to let on. She had figured she wouldn't let him risk himself alone. That didn't make it hurt any less. Maleficent gave the girl a final embrace.

"I love you, Beastie." She said softly.

Another sob "I love you too, fairy godmother."

She let the young blonde go, letting Phillip take her into his arms. "Take care of her." She whispered, and Phillip nodded solemnly. If she could trust anyone with her beastie, she knew it was him.

"Go, and god help you both." He said sadly

Maleficent decided to remove her cloak before following Diaval's path to the dungeons. There were dozens of guards, trying to contain her poor raven as he shook at kicked wildly. Maleficent almost smiled, he was so strong he might escape them yet. More guards had come to secure him and Maleficent decided to make herself known.

"Let him go." Maleficent spoke loudly, letting magic ooze from her fingers threateningly. They didn't have to know her magic wasn't really working at the moment. Diaval stopped thrashing at her voice, his eyes wide and horrified. Everyone turned to her, waiting Stefan's command.

"No, no please! Mistress go, get out of-" Someone's fist came in contact with his jaw, a crack sounding. Maleficent's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Wave your glitter around all you want, _one _of us'll get to you." Stefan grinned, his accent garbling his words slightly.

"Try it, if you are willing to die." She addressed the guards.

Suddenly Diaval cried out "Mistress!" and she turned quickly, but it was of no avail. The guards had surrounding her and thrown an iron net straight over her.

She screamed and thrashed as the burned through her clothes, her flesh, maybe even her very bones. Diaval snarled and shook and yelled profanities at Stefan as he tried to escape, to _help _her. Her screams stopped as the pain became too much, and the last thing she saw was Stefan's maniac grin as Diaval continued to scream

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! What have I done! I'm horrible! :)<strong>

**Yes, I do get a sick joy out of torturing my characters :P. But I do love them.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Miss me?**

**So, as you've probably guessed I won't be updating as often anymore. I have to get back to work, and uni, and my baby. But I promise to write WHENEVER I can.**

**This chapter absolutely KILLED me to write. I cried and snivelled like a freaking baby, you'll see why. I have been working on this chapter for a long time too. Also, it is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. It was five pages long!**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE!**

**(Huge hint ^^^)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For an entire day she slipped in and out of consciousness, grasping reality for only a few minutes before the stench of iron pulled her back under.<p>

When she finally fully awoke, she felt as if her mind had disconnected itself from her body. She could feel searing pain in her arms and legs, yet tried and failed to move any part of her body but her eyes. She looked around her, and found herself incased in an iron prison. Iron walls, armor, no nature what so ever. She even had iron shackles on her hands and feet, locking her to the wall and stopping her from using any kind of magic. It was sapping her just to be near it.

Her hearing slowly came back to her, and she noticed was a weak, pained moaning coming from the room next to her. Weakly, she turned and noticed a man hanging naked from the ceilings, ropes suspending him there as whips clacked hard against his already bloody back. The man's head had fallen, his mop of raven black hair covering his face.

_Diaval!_

A hoarse scream left her throat at the sight, and she noticed an array of already bloody knives and other such sharp, morbid tools that lined a table. There was also some sort of lighter and a metal hammer.

Somehow, over his groaning and the whips, the men heard her broken yell and grinned, slamming the whip down harder on his mutilated flesh. They locked eyes with her as they went to retrieve more weapons, more ways to harm her near-dead looking servant. She could only scream as more of his flesh was torn and burned, as his bones were shattered with large, heavy hammers. She wanted them to stop, she could bear no more of it, choking every time a blow landed against her raven, as if she shared his pain. She wished it were her taking this torture, and not Diaval, the poor innocent raven she had cursed alongside her. It would be less painful to her than watching this.

She watched, ignoring the horrid pain as they final unhooked him and dragged him away, smearing the floors with his blood. She breathed a hoarse sigh of both relief and repulsion at what they had done to him. But at least they were done, and thankfully, he seemed to be unconscious.

Maleficent's heart froze. She hoped he was unconscious, and not…dead. She depended on him, they had been together for so long, she didn't know how she would survive without him. The image of his mangled body continued to replay in her mind.

She wanted to be sick, and judging by the sunlight peeking through the small barred window, it was still before noon.

Maleficent had torn pieces of her dress and weakly stuffed it between her burned skin and the iron chains binding her to the wall. While it stopped the iron from causing her any more injury, it was painful against her already burnt skin. Maleficent ignored the pain, shaking as the images of Diaval's bloody body replayed in her mind. She hadn't seen him, and she feared the worst.

Her heart ached like never before as she waited for anyone to come, to bring her news of what had happened to her poor raven. She felt stupid and helpless, for perhaps if she had waited instead of running after him she would have been more use. Now not only had he been tortured, he had no hope of being rescued.

She realized suddenly that she didn't care what happened to her now. The guards had informed her that now she was awake, it would be her turn to suffer. Yet it was a matter of little consequence to her. The only thing she worried about was her servant, her raven-man.

She wondered when he had become _hers_. While he had served her, she had never considered him as such. He was not an object to be owned, he wasn't _hers_. But deep down, she knew she didn't mean it that way.

Maleficent was many things, but a fool was not one of them. She knew her worry for him went far beyond the worry of a master for her servant, or even a friend's worry for their friend. She knew he meant more to her than that, which is probably why she continued to push him away. But pushing him away seemed to only make her feelings for him stronger. She wondered if with time, she could heal from all the pain and heart break the _king _had caused her, do the one thing she swore never to do; love. She loved Aurora, she knew true love, could that be what she had with Diaval? She decided it didn't matter anymore, and she should go back to worrying for him. She didn't _have_ time, she would die soon, and it was pointless to day dream about things that would never happen, even if they were such beautiful dream.

Stefan would be gloating now. He had taken Maleficent's wings, _both _of them, and now he would take her life. Maleficent let her tears fall, wanting to kill _herself _for ever getting her poor raven involved with her. He was one of the only people that cared for her, the only one she trusted and now he was being beaten within an inch of his life for it. Her poor, innocent bird, who had been turned into her human manservant and forced to live his live in hiding and sorrow along with her. If there was one thing in the world she regretted it was bringing him into her life. All he had done was serve her, obey and please her and never once leave her side. Now he was to die, never having had a mate, or children, never being able to explore the world as normal ravens did.

It seemed to be natural for her now to destroy the lives of those she loved most. Perhaps she _did _deserve everything that was coming to her.

Her death was announced to be at sunset, but Stefan had yet to decide exactly how she would die, the knight informed her.

She didn't even care.

When the guards walked in, it was nowhere near sunset, which confused her. There were six of them, and they walked into the cell, surrounding her. It also confused her that they were wearing no armor, simply normal pants and chain shirts, their helmets being their only real armor. Then she realized she had probably not been 'paid properly' for her 'crimes'

A knight walked forward and gave her a sick, twisted grin. Maleficent prepared herself, it was her turned to be beat and whipped as Diaval had been. But instead of unbinding her to take her to the other room, one of the men grinned too, before trailing a rough, grubby hand suggestively down Maleficent's body.

**_A/N- Rape scene ahead_**

_No!_

Adrenaline kicked in, motivating by fear, allowing her to regain slight control of her body. She thrashed against the men's hands as they pinned her down, ripping of her dress. Filthy hands groped her breasts, squeezing them so hard she knew they would bruise her pale skin.

"I've never done it with a 'fairy' before." One of them smirked mockingly as she screamed.

She yelled for fro them to stop as they got the last of her clothing off, their repulsive hands all over her body. She wanted to cry, she wanted to throw up, she wanted to _die_.

"Not so tough without our magic I see, and our wings. Or maybe that dead bird was the one that did all your dirty work. Pff, guardian indeed."

Maleficent's screams grew louder at the news, and one of the men slammed their tongue into her mouth. They tasted of smoke and meat, and she gagged, biting down on his disgusting tongue. He snarled at her, slapping her face and grabbing her nipple, pinching it so hard tears streaked down her face. When he kissed her again, she bit him again, only to receive a slap to her face. He dug his nail into her soft skin, until she finally fell limp and he received no reaction when he kissed her. So _this _was Stefan's plan. Not to kill her, not to torture her, he wanted to _break _her.

Looks like he won.

Her nipples were pulled, her breast squeezed and the men began taking of their own clothes. Someone was rubbing her sex harshly, and more tears fell as she felt her body react to their filthy, painful touches.

"The little witch is wet. She loves it, the filthy wench." She _was_ filthy, by their hands, and she hated that her body was betraying her so.

"You mean witch!" Another cackled. "I always dreamed of the day I would do this to the great 'Warrior of the Moors'."

Someone's hands wrapped around her neck, choking her, and they forced her mouth open. A man thrust his penis into her mouth, making her gag and choke and splutter.

A finger was inserted into her sex, pumping into her as she shook, desperately trying to escape them. Another finger was added and the thrusts grew faster. The man finally removed himself from her mouth, releasing his disgusting semen over her body. She gagged as if to throw up, and stomach acid made its way up her throat. They ignored her retching; not even blinking as tears filled her eyes again, only giving her a second to breathe through her now burning throat.

Her stomach began to tingle, and she screamed as her body tightened around their fingers. She felt disgusting, ashamed that she could somehow take pleasure from this. She had stopped screaming now, choosing instead to save her enegery to gasp and pant for air, even more tears filling her eyes as the next man stood before her.

"I want you to swallow it, _all _of it." She shut her mouth tightly, refusing to open it no matter how hard they squeezed and slapped her. Until one of the guards stuck a finger right into her puckered rear hole.

"You decide where it goes." Maleficent's eyes widened, and with tearful submission, she opened her mouth. She couldn't bear the thought of them touching her there, she was suffering enough violation as it was. The finger wasn't removed, however, and it pumped in and out of her painfully.

The man grinned, filling her mouth once again. Her legs were being spread, and she tried desperately to keep them locked together, a last final attempt to keep them away from her. She felt weak, ashamed, violated, dirty, humiliated, revolting. Stefan had stolen her wings, and now he would take her virginity. She was a fairy, a creature of purity and innocence, this was too much for her to bear.

Her legs were held apart and she felt someone line up against her opening and the finger in her ass was removed. She closed her eyes as the man slowly pushed forward, as if savouring her agony. She could feel him moving deeper into her, and she gagged violently, screaming, begging and crying for them to stop against the disgusting man thrusting into her mouth. She was so dirty, so violated.

And then there was a loud _crack _and no longer was the man inside her. Her eyes flew open as the revolting man thrusting into her mouth was pulled away from her, and she watched as his head was twisted sharply to the side with a sickening _snap._

**_End of rape scene_**

_Diaval_

The other three fumbled for something to hit him with, but Diaval hit the naked fools before they even had time to think. He kicked them down, smashing a foot into one's windpipe. The other two tried to call for help, but Diaval snapped the neck of the first as soon as he had turned. The last was also grabbed by him, and slowly tightened his grip on him until his eyes bulged and he fell limply.

Once he made sure they were all dead, he turned slowly to his crying, shaking mistress.

He bent down next to her, taking in the bruises that were already begin to show, her puffy red eyes and the semen that covered her chest and abdomen.

She felt horrible, sniveling and crying while Diaval looked at her filthy naked body. He revealed a set of keys, and carefully unlocked the iron cuffs that bound her limbs to the walls.

He was shirtless, revealing just how horribly they had beat him. It _was_ a miracle he wasn't dead.

Maleficent immediately covered her face with her hands and sobbed, curling into herself. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was weak, vulnerable, filthy, used, _broken. _He held his shirt in his hand, wordlessly offering it to her to wipe of as much filth as she could. He turned, trying to give her as much privacy as he could, and picked up his leather coat from the floor, pulling it over Maleficent's shoulders. She looked at him gratefully through her blurry eyes.

She pulled her hands through the sleeves and wrapped it around her body. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye, to see the shame and horror and pity that would surely be there.

"Mistress?" he whispered softly, not daring to touch her.

She looked up slightly and he continued. "More guards will be coming now, I need to get you out of here. Can you walk?" Maleficent shakily tried to get up, but as soon as her feet touched the floor the burns in her legs immediately brought her crashing to the floor, or at least until Diaval caught her.

"It's ok, Mistress, I'll carry you. Would that be too much for you?" She shook her head, ashamed at being so weak when he needed her so.

He opened his eyes, taking a breath. He opened his arms to her, waiting patiently as she readied herself before wrapping her arms around his neck, letting him pick her up. She shook in his arms, and he kept whispering his quiet apologies in her ear, trying to keep her as far away from his body as he could. When she finally calmed, he began his trek through the castle.

She whimpered, feeling his skin beneath her fingertips. The horrid last few moments flashed through her mind.

"I know, mistress. I'm so sorry. But we need to leave. I need to get you out of here." She nodded slowly, still crying.

Diaval took them through a secret passage he had opened previously, and easily navigated through the maze of dark hallways.

When they were finally out, she was surprise to find them well past iron wall.

"It's the way the soldiers get in and out, the wall has been modified and it would be impossible for me to carry you through it now without hurting you." He explained.

She simply bit her lip, curling into his coat as he continued to walk shakily back to the Moors.

* * *

><p><strong>You're dead right? I know, me too.<strong>

**Please Review, let's get our poor duo to safety faster!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, long author's note but you should read it.**

**Thank you so much for all the review for the last chapter, be them good or bad. I know there was quite a mixed reaction to the violence. Some loved, some were sharpening their pitchforks to come get me :P I hope none of you are permanently put off by the story, but I knew the risk and I took it. **

**So I am going to explain why I did that. One, I felt that I needed something truly horrid about the curse Gideon cast. We all kind of knew there was a war coming, so that wasn't really caused by the curse. I made everyone sort of fear the consequences, and I felt I needed to deliver. It was graphic, but I felt that scene needed to be.**

**ALSO the main reason I did this was because I am a victim of rape myself, and that chapter was as much for me as it was for you guys. Writing has been a huge emotional outlet for me since then, and just writing it out really helped me and helped me face it. Because when something like that happens, you never completely heal from it. **

**I'm sorry if I put you off, and I really hope you all continue reading, but like I said I knew the risk. This chapter is kind of me making it up to you a bit.**

**Enjoy! And don't worry, the worst is over I think.**

* * *

><p>Diaval continued to walk towards the Moors with a hurried limp, neither of them saying a word. After ages of silence, it was Maleficent who broke the silence, saying her first word since the attack.<p>

"Diaval?"

He looked at her, immediately worried.

"Thank you," she said softly, brokenly and he held her closer to his chest in response. She found herself not minding his closeness as much as she had before. She trusted him, feeling safe in his embrace.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." He replied. "I heard them talking about what they were going to do, but I couldn't move. I could barely even breathe" He kept his eyes upward, not looking at her. His coat was big on her, and kept slipping off her body, and he tried to give her as much privacy as possible. For this she was extremely grateful.

He continued, "The pixies came to me through the bars on the window, and told me the place was no longer guarded. They used their magic, they couldn't heal me or remove the pain, they weren't strong enough after so much time in the castle and all the years not using magic. And my injuries are extensive. They dulled the pain as much as they could, and they helped me pop my legs and arms back into place," at this Maleficent flinched, " so I went to look for you. That's why it took me so long. But I should've come sooner, I can't believe what they did to you." Only when she felt droplets break against her chest did she look up, and realised Diaval was crying silently.

"I'm sorry, mistress." He whimpered, shaking as he remembering her on the floor, as they forced herself on her, _touched _her. Violated her "I'm so so sorry." A loud sob escaped his throat.

"It's _not_ your fault, you saved me. They didn't... " she bumbled for words, ashamed. "I've never..._been _with anyone and they didn't..._do _that to me. Because of you. You probably saved my life."

This only made Diaval feel even worse, however. His entire body stiffened, and he sounded horrified "You're... You mean..." Those _bastards_ had almost taken her virginity, her innocence. Taken her purity and tainted it. He knew well how humans mated, and he knew even better what a fae's innocence meant to her. And they had almost stolen it from her.

"I'm glad I killed them mistress. Those filthy humans dared to..._touch _you like that. I should've made their deaths more painful. I hope they burn in hell for all eternity" He said, his voice filled with such darkness and venom it shocked her into complete silence for what felt like a life time.

They continued their walk in silence, Diaval still obviously seething, until Maleficent asked something else.

"What did they do to you?" His posture shifted slightly at the question. Remembering his own piece of hell in that disgusting cell.

"The better question would be what _didn't _they do to me." He chuckled darkly, skilfully avoiding the question. But Maleficent wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Tell me," she pressed softly.

"You have enough on your shoulders mistress, I don't want to sadden you further." Diaval was growing weak, but they were almost there.

_Keep her safe_, he told himself.

"Please, Diaval." Her voice broke. "I need to know."

Maleficent's eyes once again ran over his chest, which was so torn and bloody she didn't know how he could bare it, magic or not. _She _could barely _look_ at it. She moved even further away from it, praying to god he wasn't in any extra pain from carrying her, she already felt incredibly guilty.

"Mistress," she could tell by his voice that he wasn't at all keen on telling her, but she was getting to him. He could never really say no to her, especially if she needed something. She had used that far too often, she realised guiltily. But she really did need this, so she pushed her guilt aside and told him the truth.

"Please," she begged again "I… I need something else to think about." He flinched at the reminder, and sighed deeply. She fought the urge to apologise profusely.

"They stretched me, which is why I was dislocated. They cut me, beat me, whipped me, burned me. Crushed my ribs with a hammer. They just kept coming up with new ideas to pass the time with me until you woke up."

Maleficent cast her eyes downwards, feeling horrid. Images of him being dragged away flashed before her eyes, and she dispelled the urge to throw up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly.

He stopped walking for a moment, feeling his legs shake beneath him. His grip on her tightened, refusing to let her go.

"Not your fault," was his simple reply.

_So close, just a few more steps._ He continued walking.

Maleficent was silent, so he decided to change topic. He didn't want her brooding over what had happened to him. And he wanted to hear her voice, to try and lock it into his memory. He _needed_ to hear it, as much as possible.

"Why did you come? Why did you follow when they took me away? You should've run." He stated

"And leave you to die? We were in that mess _because _of me, I was not going to let you die for my foolishness." Her voice softened. "I would do anything to turn back time and keep you far away from me and all my mess. I took you from the wild, and kept you by my side for so long without ever really giving you a choice. Just dragging you along with me through every mess I made. You should hate me, I took your life from you." He was already shaking his head. He refused to let her think that, and he wanted everything between them to be cleared up before it was too late.

But his head had begun to swirl, feeling suddenly heavier. He locked his jaw together, desperately trying to keep himself moving. But he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Hedidn't even knw how he managed to get the words out.

"No, mistress. You _gave _me a life, and I would rather be left at a human's mercy for a _year _then not have met you." His voice was sincere, and this shocked her. "I experience so much by your side that I never would have as an ordinary raven. I experienced so many different forms, moments, feelings that I would otherwise have never known. I met Aurora, who I love as much as I would my own fledgling, I met so many amazing creatures. I met you, my dearest and only friend. Serving you was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I will always feel so honoured that I stood by your side. Never think I will ever regret being by you mistress. Ever." Tears filled her eyes again, but they were happy ones. She felt such a huge burden lift off her shoulders that she hadn't even realised was there. She relaxed slightly, and allowed herself to ponder his words in silence.

She soon realised the pain in her legs was gone, and she looked down to see her feet completely healed. Maleficent carefully lowered herself out of his arms and walked the few feet left to the thorn wall.

She didn't notice Diaval, who stayed behind her, bending over in an attempt to steady himself. He took deep breaths, and fell slowly to the ground on all floors, his head spinning. He tried to watch her, refusing to let his eyes close until he was absolutely certain she was out of harm's way. He couldn't do much more now, but he didn't mind, she was safe, and that was all he had wanted.

Maleficent carefully flicked a hand, and surprisingly her magic responded correctly, opening an entrance for them.

With her first smile in what felt like forever, she turned back, relieved now that her magic had returned and she could finally heal him. But the smile died immediately, and her heart dropped to feet as the raven-man fell completely to the floor.

"Diaval!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I know, you all hate me. <strong>

**But I promise you, this is the storm before the rainbow, swear it :)**

**Please review! **

**If I get ten reviews by tomorrow I promise to post the next chapter then! And trust me you will love it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys!**

**So, as promised, you gave me 10(+) reviews, so I have given you a new chapter today. And very very early I might add. I haven't slept at all. I figured since my Diaval was keeping me up, I might as well work on it (all NIGHT) so you all had something to look forward too in the morning. **

**I thank every single one of you that reviewed both the last chapter and the chapter before this, god you have no idea how much your words mean to me. Especially for the last chapter. There were just so many kind words, and I plan on responding to them as soon as possible. You are all so lovely.**

**Special thanks to standasawitness, love2read20, AwesomeGizmo, DancingKitKat and Ralph's No. 1 Girl for your supportive words on my 'experience'. **

**I also want to thank Lauren Birkett here because she seems to have a problem with her user :) Thankyou!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>She ran to him, looking around frantically. He hadn't been attacked, there was no one there. She sat by his side and put his head in her lap. Tears filled her eyes as she surveyed him, whispering his name as he took jagged breaths.<p>

His exertion from saving her had done this, he was dying. Magic flew from her fingertips, healing burns and cuts as tears dripped down her face. She was frantic, but Diaval weakly grabbed her hands.

"Mistress..._mistress_." She looked at him, her tears flowing harder at the soft smile on his face.

"We both know there's...nothing you can do."

She looked at him, turning his words in her head. He knew, but he couldn't know that, unless…

"You knew this would happen if you saved me."

He gave a weak nod, still smiling. "The pixies told me…this would happen... I knew… and it was my choice. I would…rather die...then let... them do that to you." She shook her head, eyes widening as he winced.

No,no.

Her magic sprung again, rushing around his body desperately. She felt sick to her stomach.

"No, no please Diaval, stay with me. Please, you're all I have. Just hold on, I can fix this, I promise! I'll get you into the Moors, I'll call the pixies, I can fix this! "She gasped frantically, shaking, and he weakly shook his head.

"No, you can't…please don't cry. I kept you safe, and that's all I wanted. You will win…this war, like…I know you can. And then you and Aurora will be together. You don't need me."

"I do, I do need you Diaval. Your my wings, my only friend, I don't think I know how to live without you anymore." Another sob, and her words coaxed tears from his eyes too. The magic that was still flowing wildly from her fingertips stopped, as she finally realised that he was right, there was nothing she could do. It was too late.

She looked directly into his charcoal eyes, her tears splattering against his skin.

"Please…please…don't leave me..."

She broke, crying and holding his head to her chest. He didn't know how to reply, so he didn't. He just continued to stare at her, memorising every feature of her face.

His breathing became even more laboured, and he suddenly remembered something. He grabbed her hand weakly, gasping the words out. He knew her reaction would probably not be a good one either way, but she deserved to know the truth.

"There's something...I have to tell you..." she looked at him through blurry eyes, "Aurora…. did kiss you, but it wasn't ….her kiss that….woke you."

Maleficent's heart splintered. He couldn't possibly mean…

"It was mine."

She looked at him, her mouth parting in shock. Her eyes burned, her heart ached and her mind was fogged. This was too much for her.

Her true love..._Diaval_.

And now he was dying, and she was completely powerless to stop it.

"I didn't want to tell you...I didn't want you to feel...obligated to me." He gasped out. "But it was me."

She shook her head her tears falling faster as he reached a hand out, asking. She pressed it shakily to her cheek and he smiled, one of his strongest desires finally being fulfilled, albeit a little late.

"I...want to thank you...for everything you've given me. I cherished every...moment with you." He winced, and she ran a hand softly down his face, wishing she could ease his pain. He smiled at her as he registered her touch.

"So...beautiful. I only wish… I could've seen.. you fly." A loud whimper escaped her throat.

"I...love you, mis..."

His eyes closed, his breathing had stopped. She screamed, loud and agonised screams that filled the air for miles around her. Not even her screams at Stefan's brutal betrayal compared to this.

He was gone. her friend, her servant, her raven, her true love was gone. Her wings were dead. She wanted to die too, right here by his side. She clutched his body to hers as she wailed. He didn't deserve this, not him. Not her raven.

* * *

><p>Her tears stopped only when she had none left to shed, and even then she remained by his body, unable to force herself away. She didn't care if Stefan's army was close, the thorn wall would keep the Moors safe. As for Maleficent, Aurora had Phillip to take care of her, and a kingdom to love her as soon as they laid eyes on her. Stefan surely would care for his daughter too. Her beastie didn't need her. But Maleficent needed Diaval, and she couldn't bear to imagine a life without him. Not after what they had been through together, or what he had shared with her.<p>

She wanted to die, she was more than prepared.

Gideon faded into existence carefully before her, and she wrapped Diaval's coat tighter around herself.

"You were everything to him, you know." Gideon's voice wasn't cruel. It was soft, stating.

Somehow, she found more tears to shed at his words.

"I know," she replied softly.

"He would've done anything for you, he has very much proved that. He died so you could live. Have your happiness with Aurora."

"I don't want to live." She replied, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"I…can't be happy, not without him." She admitted "I don't think I ever will be."

"I'm surprised. You never seemed to care about him. When he wished to talk, you changed him. When he tried to touch you, you blew him into a tree." He observed.

She didn't want him there, she wanted to be alone to mourn. And to be honest, she blamed Gideon for Diaval's death. But she knew better than to anger someone so powerful, she didn't want her beastie to be next. So she humoured him, imagining him to be Diaval as she poured her heart out.

"Because I was a fool." She whispered, looking at Diaval as if he could hear her. As if her apology would somehow reach his dead ears. "Stefan's actions continued to affect me even when he wasn't there. I believed everyone was like him, no matter how many times Diaval proved otherwise. He stayed by my side, though I never bound him. He obeyed my every whim, even if he didn't agree to it. He stood by my side through good and bad...for _twenty years_."

"And he saw good in you, no matter what evils you did." Gideon added carefully. Maleficent nodded, running a hand down his face.

"But I was too blind to notice _why _he did all those things. And too stupid to realise…that I loved him too. Instead choosing to ignore it, deny it, hide because I was afraid. Only to find out I had nothing to be afraid of. He gave his _life_ to save mine. " Her voice broke. She had so much to say, so much she wanted to admit to Diaval that she now never could.

"I would've...I would've let them have me if it meant he got to live." She whispered brokenly.

"Anything would be better than this. With time, I could've healed from that. I can never heal from this." Another miserable smile. "I guess this is my punishment for all I've done." More tears.

"I just wish he hadn't had to suffer it with me."

Gideon came closer "I admired him greatly, he had many rare qualities about him. Selflessness, true bravery, patience, kindness, things that are almost- if not completely- impossible to find in man. Perhaps because he was not truly meant to be a man. I do not think it was his time to die. Usually I don't mess with fates, this is my first time." Maleficent looked up, confused.

"Cherish him now, if you truly mean what you say. And begin work on him quickly, his injuries are quite extensive." Gideon released a ball of white light straight into Diaval's chest, and Maleficent had to cover her eyes from the blinding brightness. When Maleficent's eyes reopened, he was gone.

Maleficent looked down, gasping as a heartbeat slowly started back up beneath her fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong>And Gideon saves the day! How many of you expected that?<strong>

**My god, I think I cried 100 times writing this.**

**Loved it?Hated it? Please review!**

**Again, because I have time now, 11 reviews and the next chapter comes up tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Hello!**

**I got eleven reviews today, so here is the new chapter! Huge thanks to all those reviewers, as well as all readers.  
><strong>**Please also check out my story joined in suffering!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Maleficent's eyes widened, happy tears streaming down her face as she ran a hand down his cheek. But almost immediately Gideon's words came rushing back to her, and she quickly used her magic to pick him up and hurry him back into the Moors.<p>

She started from within, deciding it better to mend his bones while he was unconscious, but wincing as she heard the bones crack and move and fit themselves back together. She then continued with the various slashes across his stomach, watching nervously as the skin knit itself back together and trying not to breathe in case she still had something left in her stomach to throw up.

The burns were next, and surprisingly, the cuts and burns had both healed with minimal scarring. She flipped him over and did the same to his back, thanking the higher powers that it was slightly- _slightly_- less damaged then his chest had been.

Maleficent watched him for a moment, brushing his hair from his face.

"Thank you, Gideon." She said softly, and somehow she knew the man had heard.

Feeling slightly braver then usual now that he was sleeping and healed- and _alive_- she placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

She pulled back, immediately confused by the heat that met her lips. She pressed a hand delicately to his forehead, finding him quite feverish. A quiet moan left his lips.

She hurried to the river, finding some large leaves which she stretched and transformed into a canteen, and filled it with water.

As she filled the canteen with water, a flash of a man's grubby hand flashed before her, and she swallowed thickly. Memories raced through her head, and she suddenly felt extremely dirty. Maleficent began to shake, feeling hands on her once again, and deciding that it was probably best for her to take a bath before she went back.

* * *

><p>She had no idea how long she had been in the water, choosing to forget time in favour of scrubbing her body as hard as she could with a clump of moss. As rough as she scrubbed, she still felt dirty and eventually gave up. Instead she decided to simply sit in the cool water, trying to find something else to think about other than the horrid occurrences of the last 24 hours.<p>

A young pixie fluttered her way carefully to Maleficent, biting her lips as she bowed to the woman. Maleficent raised an eyebrow, masking her emotions as she always did in front of the Moor folk.

She fluttered above nervously. "Your majesty." Another bow, "Your servant seems to have woken from his slumber…and he seems…quite agitated. I think he's worried, and I thought you should know." Maleficent's eyes widened, horrified at the news. She had thought he would stay asleep quite a lot longer, with all the magic in his system. But that was no excuse. He had awoken alone, and of course he would be terrified! How could she be so stupid?

She hurried out of the water, and slipped on Diaval's coat, grabbing the canteen she had almost forgotten. The pixie turned to fly off, and Maleficent bit her lip before crying out a 'thank you!' The pixie didn't deserve her usual rudeness, it must have frightened her quite a lot to inform Maleficent.

The pixie was startled slightly, turning back and smiling before fluttering away.

Maleficent practically ran back to Diaval, coming to find him shakily standing and covered in sweat. He was pale, extremely so, and mumbling something to himself as he whimpered.

She dropped the canteen and caught him just as his legs gave out. He was heavier than her, but she at least managed to bring them both slower to the floor.

Diaval's eyes widened, the relief clear on his face. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought… they took you. I was terrified." He gasped out as she tried to calm him, brushing his hair from his forehead.

She summoned the canteen to her, brought it to his lips. He took huge gulps, no realising how thirsty he had been. She did the same, and used the rest of the water to wash his face.

"Mistress?" She looked at him as he looked down at himself, obviously confused as he found himself injury free. And _Alive._

"What happened?" He asked, looking only to her face as they realised his coat had slipped off her slightly again.

She smiled, taking a moment to simply enjoy the sound of his voice, a sound she thoguth she would never hear again.

"I'll tell you later. For now, the most important thing is I have you back." She replied softly, wrapping her arms around his warm waist and pressing her face to his shoulder to inhale his earthy scent. Diaval was shocked, but happily hugged her back.

"I'm glad, mistress."

* * *

><p>Diaval was healed, but his body still ached and his temperature was a bit too high for Maleficent's liking. She had managed to find a few pieces of fallen fruit, some berries and some nuts. Considering she was wimgless, it was the best she could do. Usually she relied on Diaval for such things.<p>

"So Gideon saved me? Why?" Maleficent nodded as they ate.

"He didn't say." She replied.

"But you have an idea." He said knowingly.

"An assumption," she corrected, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps he isn't evil." She replied simply. "Perhaps we were too quick to assume it."

"But he cursed us, and that was probably the reason I died in the first place."

"Yes, but I don't think he meant to kill you. He seemed quite interested in you. Yes he did curse us, but he said so himself he couldn't see the future. He didn't know what his curse would do."

"He still cursed us though." She gave a wry smile at that.

"And I still cursed a newborn I didn't even know."

"To get back at her father."

"I still did it." He gave her a look.

"Look, I'm not saying Gideon is a saint, and I'm not exactly fond of what he did either. But his situation might be similar to my own. To myself, and you, my actions were somewhat justified. But to anyone else, I was a cruel woman who cursed a girl to death before she had even lived. To anyone else I am evil, because they do not know _why _I did it. Perhaps Gideon is the same, and he has his own tale. I just don't think we should judge someone we know nothing about.

At this, Diaval gave her a small smile, nodding. "I suppose you're right, mistress. After all, the man did save me." He agreed.

They continued eating in silence, until they had each finished off the last handful of nuts.

"Diaval," she finally spoke, her voice slightly more formal, and Diaval became immediately worried at the odd expression on her face.

There was one last thing she had to know. "Diaval over the last few days you saved my life, twice, at the risk of your own. I've made you do things I'm not proud of, and I haven't treated you very fairly. You've paid your life debt to me…so if you want to leave, you may. I've kept you for far too long already."

Diaval was horrified. "You…you want me to leave?" Was she sending him away? Because he had feelings for her? Because of what had happened to him? Was he still only a debt to her, after everything he had done?

Maleficent observed him, and it was obvious to her that he was hurt. "I am not forcing you away. But I have treated you horribly since I saved you, and I gave you very little freedom. You deserve a chance at a normal life, be it as a raven or human, even a shapeshifter. You deserve to see the world, to have freedom… to have a family."

She said the last part quietly, lowering her gaze. He came closer, and she searched herself for any signs of fear, finding none.

"Mistress, you are my family. You and Aurora, you always have been. I desire no one else." He whispered softly.

"Diaval, you're a raven. You told me yourself that a mate and fledglings are the most important thing for you." She argued.

"Aurora is my fledgling, mistress, and she is enough for me, even if we are not blood related. And you… you already know how I feel about you. I don't think there is anyone else for me, whether you return my feelings or not."

She bit her lip, "What if I can't _be_ that for you?"

"I'd still want you, and I'd wait as long as you needed me too, be it a hundred years or more. And even if you never feel what I feel for you, staying by your side is enough for me."

"I already feel the same way you do, I was simply too much of an ignorant fool to notice it." She replied.

She took a breath, "So will you leave?"

"Not unless you want me too."

"Good, because I don't. I never want you to leave me." she said, allowing herself a small smile. She took a deep breath, looking into his eyes, searching. She saw no malice in her eyes, no cruelty as she had seen in the guards. She saw no greed, or ambition, or want, as she had seen in Stefan. What she saw was good, pure. His love for her, reassuring and warm and safe.

And with that in mind, she pressed her lips softly to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you there was a rainbow. probably a short living rain bow, but a rainbow none the less. I have no idea when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but reviews do help ;) <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
